


The God and The Witch

by sherlockscookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, love sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockscookie/pseuds/sherlockscookie
Summary: The Vanir and Aesir war was finally over, the capture of the most powerful Vanir was Odin’s main conquest and now they have her, Odin will stop at nothing to keep her on Asgard but Allianna will never forgive the Asgardians for what they did to Vanaheim but what happens when The God Of Mischief takes a liking to her and explains why the Aesir wanted her.





	1. The War.

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a thorki story, they are brothers. I DO NOT SHIP Thorki.

“Allianna!” The Vanir king shouted from his horse, before getting hit with a blade from an opposing Aesir. 

“We have to win this war! You are our only hope, Purple Gem!” The army general shouted noticing Allianna.

Laying face down in the mud, Allianna heard the advancement of feet marching towards her, getting herself up and using her magical skills she blew the land up causing the men advancing men to fall down. 

Running back to her army, Allianna helped her men by way of magic, her purple hair swished through the light air as she ran she ran straight in to one of the Aesir generals.

“You know a battlefield isn’t the best place for a woman.” He quipped.

Allianna looked at him before lifting the rocks around her and threw them at him, instantly killing him before another Aesir crept behind her and stabbed her from behind.

Screaming out with her powers going full overload and exploding everything in her path as she fell to her knees and collapsed using her telepathy she called out for some help hoping someone would hear her as she watched the Vanir king fell alongside his army. 

“Help me...” 

The Allfather smiled at his achievement of capturing the Vanir along side his sons but his youngest son looked out at the blood soaked ground covered with dead and dismembered bodies then he heard the faint cry of someone calling for help, “Father, someone is crying for help it might be one of our men.” The younger prince looked at his father. 

“Rubbish, they are all dead Loki. No one can be calling from there besides their weapon has been killed I saw her die with my own eyes.” The older prince spoke with joy which made Loki slightly fume. 

“Help me please..” 

Loki heard the voice in his head again, the female voice made him frown ignoring what his brother and father had said, he knew the dark witch was still alive which made him smile softly as his replies with his own telepathy.

“Where are you, dark witch?” 

Allianna heard the voice and tried to move but her wound prevented it, seeing her blood covering her hand she replied to the stranger,

“I’m laying underneath an aesir so I don’t get caught. Wait you called me dark witch? Who are you?” 

The younger prince heard her, smiling to himself he took off his cape and walked out on to the land making his older brother frown, “Loki! What are you doing?!” His voice boomed. 

Loki ignored him, nearing some of the dead men he looked under some of them to see where the cries where coming from, frowning to himself because he keeps seeing all these men and not the Dark Witch so he answered her cries.

“You will find out soon enough, Dark Witch.” 

Allianna crawled out from the pile of men, hoping to see who was trying to find her, slowly crawling she bumped in to a pair of leather boots, looking up her eyes widened in shock to see the younger prince of Asgard standing above her.

“If you’re going to kill me just do it!” 

 

Loki smirked at her, seeing her fighting sprit he knelt down to face her, moving her hair from her dirty face and saw her wounds but he took notice of the one that was slowly killing her.

“Oh no little witch, I’m not going to kill you. You are a formidable weapon.” 

Allianna frowned at the raven haired prince then looked away, her eyes trying not to cry tears for her falling before she screamed out.

“YOU KILLED HALF MY FATHERS MEN! YOU DESTROYED VANAHEIM! ASGARD DOES NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO ANYTHING VANIR!” 

Loki reacted by grabbing her hair and pulling her up, healing her wound and dragging her back to the all father and his older brother, “We actually came to take you! We have had an eye on you for sometime, witch! You hold great power for the nine realms.” He growled in to her ear before he reached to older brother and his father.

“Ahhhh there she is. The Dark Witch. The powerful Vanir.” The older prince smirked at her as Loki magically made a pair of cuffs appear around her wrist. 

Allianna smirked darkly as she looked at the asgardian royal family, “I think most of your army found that out. Take these cuffs off me and you will find out for yourselves.” She lunges for the older prince but the younger prince held her back, “Let’s take her back to Asgard. See how she copes in the dungeon.” He moved her hair.  
.........................

Arriving on Asgard, Allianna looks around and chuckled knowing that the Asgardians built their kingdom on the bloodshed of other realms she even recognised some of the Vanir gold with in the palace making her blood boil the princes gave her to the guards.

“She has an audience with the all father make sure she is prepared.” The blond prince told the guard. 

The guards threw Allianna in the room where they stripped her of her armour and replaced it with a black V shaped shirt which showed off some of her cleavage and black trousers to match. After they had changed her they placed a chains around her waist which shackled other chained to her legs and arms. 

“Good luck little witch. See what the all father has in store for you.” The hairs kissed her cheek making Allianna spit at his feet. 

“You disgusting bitch!” He growled and pushed her out the door and lead her down the dark hall through to the large golden door and in the main palace where everyone stood. 

Walking through the golden hall, Allianna stood with her head held high, snarling at the Asgardians watching her she smirked as the guards stopped her just below the stairs of where the all father sat and the princes stood with their royal attire on and Loki has his helmet on, Loki looked at Allannia but Allianna scoffed at him before looking up at the All father. 

“Guards let her go!” Odin ordered.

The guards frowned in confusion, “But sire , she is dangerous she will kill us all with a flick of her wrist.” 

“If she was going to kill us, she would of done by now.” Odin smirked dangerously.

The guards undone all her chains and let her free, unsure of which way she was going to turn they kept a close eye on her.

Loki watched her intently, wondering what she was going to do with her powers knowing she was more powerful then him he walked down to her but Thor stopped him, “Brother, what are you doing?” 

“She will not hurt me, brother.” Loki smirked as he walked down to Allianna, looking straight at her cleavage and then moved down her body he licked his lips, she was certainly a very beautiful woman in Loki’s eyes. 

Allianna raised her eyebrow as the younger prince stood facing her, noticing the lust in his eyes she slapped him, the slap echoed through the halls as Loki held his cheek which painfully stung, he looked at her with rage in his eyes, “It’s rude to stare, Prince of Asgard.” She smiled. 

“HOW DARE YOU HIT MY BROTHER, YOU HORRIBLE WITCH!” Thor bellowed and went to hit her but Allianna just stood there and brought down the palace roof down so it hit Thor and brought her time to disappear.

“FIND THAT WITCH!” Odin bellowed.


	2. Settling Down To Peace.

“Father, maybe you are being harsh on her. We have just destroyed her homeland, killed her people. I can see why she is angry, she feels alone because of what she is!” Loki tried to make his father see sense.

“AAAHHHHH!” Odin screamed at his young son causing Loki to cower slightly.

“Loki, are you growing soft towards the witch?” Thor laughed loudly, slapping his young brother on the shoulder, “You should know better then to fall in love with such a person. You may have magic, Loki but you use it for the good of Asgard and not to destroy us.” 

“I am not in love with her, Thor. Yes she maybe a witch but she is dangerous as you have seen she almost killed you with the ROOF.” Loki spoke infuriated with his brother. 

“Precisely why she needs to be contained and locked up! Once we have her she must never see daylight again, she attacked the next king of Asgard therefore she must be punished.” Odin spoke before Thor could speak. 

Loki looked down hearing his fathers words made him more determined then ever to find The Dark Witch and try to talk to her with out her seeing he was just a prince of Asgard, making his way to the grand hall Thor came up beside him, “Brother, do not think me and father harsh but she is a dangerous.” 

“You think I do not know that, KING OF ASGARD?!” Loki snapped, “She is only dangerous because you do not understand her!” 

Thor widened his eyes, “Are you sure that witch did not cast a spell on you brother?” 

“She has not. I just know what it’s like to be in her position, alone and unwanted!” Loki pushed past him. 

Thor went to go and follow him but Frigga grabbed the blond prince’s arm, “Leave him be. He will calm down soon enough.” She calmly spoke, “This Dark Witch has clearly had an impact on him.” 

Thor looked at his mother, “That is what worries me mother. Loki said The Dark Witch had no effect on him, I didn’t see her do anything to him but you can never tell with witches.” He gulped, while Frigga smiled to him, “I know son but your father wanted me to tell you that he wants you to go to Midgard and search for her in case she has gone there.” 

“Alright mother, I will go and search for her.” Thor agreed before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and flying off to the bifrost.

Back on Vanaheim, Allianna went back to her disheveled palace and saw her fathers throne before crying softly to herself knowing her father had died in the hand of the Asgardians because of her.

“I am so sorry father. I am sorry that I can’t be the queen you expect me to be. I am not strong enough.” She sobbed quietly, which was the first time she spoke in years.

“That isn’t true, my queen. You are the most powerful Vanir in the realm, you are fit to lead. I saw what you did the Asgardian army. Your father would be proud of you and wouldn’t want anything other then for you to wear his crown.” One of the lords spoke before bowing down to her, “If anyone can rebuild Vanaheim it is you.” He handed her the crown. 

Allianna looked down at the oldish man and smiled softly, “If you think I can really lead you all then I will take this crown not just for me but the sake of all of us and we will all be equal.” 

The crowd all bowed down to her, “All hail, Queen Allianna, the purple gem!!” The all yelled happily as the old man next to her placed the crown on her head. 

 

On Asgard, Loki was sitting in the window of his chambers dressed in his all black casual outfit with his gloves on and his hair, combed back he was thinking of where Allianna could he decided to talk through his telepathy to try and find her. 

“Where are you, Dark Witch? Asgard is on alert for you so please do not come back here.” 

 

Standing on the balcony of her palace, her long dress flowing in the Vanaheim wind, her braided hair flowed in the sun light as Allannia heard Loki in her mind thinking that she was safe from him she sighed softly.

“Stop calling me, Dark Witch! I am not going to tell you where I am so you can attack me again! I don’t care about Asgard, I have no intention of returning to Asgard.” 

 

Loki flinched hearing her, the words she spoke cut straight through him like a knife knowing the same feeling, Allianna was feeling the feeling of loneliness, fear and unloved, he stood up straight and walked down to the Asgardian vault. 

“I will stop calling you that when you start being nice to me, I am the only one that can hear you, Dark Witch. We are both telepathic, I heard and saw you on the battlefield when you destroyed half the Asgardian army causing the blood shed and destruction. The All Father fears you as does the next king of Asgard. Me not so much.” 

“You think you know me, Prince of Asgard but you do not! You may have the ability to hear me but doesn’t mean anything, I only did what was right, you killed many of my men plus my father! They may fear me which is good but I am queen now so next time Asgard want a war I’m prepared for everything!” 

Alllianna walked quickly to her royal chambers wanting nothing more then to stop the voice in her head, she pushed opened the door with her powers then looked inside still seeing her fathers royal insignia on a shield up on the wall, high above the fire place and all the furniture placed just how he liked it which it wasn’t to Allianna’s taste so with a quick flick of her wrist she transformed the furniture to how she wanted it making the room more spacious as she walked through and on to the bed wondering why Loki had not replied to her. 

Meanwhile in the Asgardian vault, Loki walked over to something the asgardians has been hiding for years, The Casket Of ancient wonders, frowning to himself he strutted over to the small glowing rectangle he reached the glowing object and went to pick it up.

“Stop!” Odin boomed from behind, starling Loki.

Loki slowly put down the casket and carefully turned to see his father, “Am I not your son?” He asked looking straight at Odin, his skin changing back to his Aesir form. 

Odin noticed how frighted Loki looked so he neared the young prince but Loki moved away, “ANSWER ME!!” He shouted at the old man, “AM I NOT YOUR SON?!” 

“No.” Odin stated. 

Loki frowned, “Then what am I?” He asked trying to keep himself calm before thinking to himself then spoke, “The casket wasn’t the only thing you took from jotunheim was it?” 

“No, aftermath of the battle I went to the temple and there I found a baby. Abandoned and left to die, Laufey’s son “ Odin explained trying to calm Loki down. 

“I am Laufey’s son?” Loki questioned, narrowing his eyes at the All Father. 

“Yes.” Was all Odin said. 

“You was knee deep in jotun blood...why did you take me?” Loki felt tears forming in his eyes. 

“You were an innocent.” Odin answered noticing Loki was about to cry. 

“No don’t lie to me! You took me for a reason? WHAT WAS IT!” Loki yelled.

“I thought we could bring forth an alliance between our kingdoms through you. None of that matters now.” Odin tried to reach for him.

Loki’s eyes lit with rage, “So I am nothing more then a stolen relic? You lock me up in case you have use of me like against the Dark Witch?!”

“Why are you twisting my words?” Odin shook his head. 

“You could of told me what I was from the beginning why didn’t you?!” Loki neared Odin carefully. 

“Because you are my son.” Odin tried to reach out for him. 

“No that is why you favoured Thor all theses years. BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU CLAIM TO LOVE ME YOU COULD NEVER HAVE A FROST GIANT ON THE THRONE OF ASGARD!!” Loki shouted, his shouts echoed through the halls.

Odin collapsed and fell in to his Odin sleep which caused Loki to go over to him and knelt down before carefully taking his hand, “Guards!! Guards!! Please help!!” He cried.

 

Meanwhile in Odin’s chambers, Odin was laying fast asleep covered by a golden shield with Frigga and Loki sitting either side of him, Loki looked down at him then at his mother.

“How long is he going to be like this?” Loki asked curiously.

“It’s hard to say, darling but don’t worry he will be alright.” Frigga took his hand and softly squeezed it as one of the guards entered the room with Gungnir, “Asgard is yours, my prince.” The guard bowed his head. 

Loki frowned in confusion as he stood up and took Gungnir before looking behind to see his mother while the power from Gungnir flowed through him, he smirked to himself knowing Thor was on Midgard and Odin was in Odinsleep gave him the perfect opportunity to get closer to The Dark Witch. 

“Asgard is yours, Loki.” Frigga smiled towards her youngest son as she watched him walk out of Odin’s chambers. 

Walking through the golden hallways, Loki magically changed in to his royal attire along with his horned helmet, holding Gungnir in his hand proudly made everyone walk past him bow down to him, smiling to himself he found himself having the grand hall doors opening to him as he looked towards everyone with a dark look in his eye as he walked up the steps to the large golden throne, his heart jumped out of his ribs knowing he has finally got want he wanted. 

“Get out!” He yelled to everyone standing in the hall as he sat down with his legs splayed open. 

“My king? We are here to help you.” One of the lords spoke carefully. 

“Did you not hear me? I SAID GET OUT!” Loki furiously stomped Gungnir on the ground striking the fear in to everyone. 

 

Watching everyone walking out of the hall, Loki made sure everyone was gone before he locked the door using his magic before using his own telepathy to contact the Dark Witch. 

“Ohh my sweet little witch I’m not going to cause another war which I know you will win and it will be a waste of our time it will also save a lot of bloodshed...no no no Little Witch while I am king I will cause you no harm. I only merely request your presence here.” 

 

Upon hearing him, Allianna ignored him as she was in an important council meeting watching over her armies general organising the battle plans, not speaking she used her magic to reorganise the armies position making the higher general look at her weirdly but instead of saying anything she gave him a smile and returned to her throne before sending a message through her own magic to her general,

“We should prepare, we never know what these Asgardians are planning.” 

Her general bowed his head in reply and went back to looking over the maps with his men but seeing Allianna sitting all alone on the throne made his heart break hearing all that bad things people say about her, he tried to defend her to his last breath, 

“My queen, these Asgardians will not stop if they know you are on the battlefield they will slaughter you in first sight. You can not be any where near if you are in danger.” 

 

Allianna looked at him from upon her throne, not trusting the Asgardians she stood up and walked to the balcony with a heavy heart knowing her general was right she sighed softly hearing her general telling everyone to leave he walked over to her and placed a hand softly on her shoulder,

“Allie, you can not risk this war you will get killed, if we are to go to war again then let us do it. We may not have your power but you need protection, you are our queen we can not lose you.” 

Allianna turned to face him smiling as she did knowing she trusted him she decided to use her voice to speak to him,

“Ari I thank you for your service and your concerns for me, you were always a good friend of my father and always so good to me but I think a war with Asgard may be probable but I have to fight with you it’s only right, regarding of my power.” 

Ari’s face lit up when he heard the queens voice, his heart fluttered softly hearing how soft she spoke and how delicate she really was with out her powers,

“My queen I know you are treating us all as equal but with you it’s not as simple you are our most powerful weapon.” 

Allianna smirked as she played with her magic showing Ari then she used her telepathy to answer Loki, 

“Oh I’m sorry King Loki, I cant make it. I have an important meeting with my generals incase Asgard decides to cause another war.” 

Loki smirked hearing what Allianna had said to him so he transported himself to the bifrost and to the gate keeper Heimdall,

“What’s wrong my king?” Heimdall asked carefully. 

“Can you see her?” Loki answered.

Heimdall fidgeted slightly to Loki’s question knowing he can see her and what she was doing was making him wonder if he should tell Loki. 

“Yes I can see her my king but you are not going to like what she has just been up to?” Heimdall looked out on to the stars. 

“What has she done?” Loki growled quietly hoping she hadn’t been bedded by anyone. 

“She just shared a passionate kiss with one of her generals. He seems rather close to her.” Heimdall hesitantly replied. 

Loki fumed at what Heimdall has just told him, turning furiously to face the gatekeeper he snarled, “Take me to Vanahiem. I will get that little witch.” 

“Good luck, my king.” Heimdall nervously said as he lifted up his sword and stabbed in to the Bifrost mechanism and switched it on to teleport Loki to Vanahiem.

Upon arriving at Vanahiem, Loki looked around where he had landed soon after he left once the war had finished Vanahiem was in ruins and in flames but now everything was built back up, even the forests had been restored and the villages had been rebuilt to better standards then he remembered, the people looked at him then scoffed at him remembering who he was and what he had done until one of them came up to him and spoke,

“If you are here for our queen, she won’t go with you nor will she ever dream of marrying such scum. Asgardians do not belong here nor have any right to ask our queen her hand in marriage.” 

 

Loki narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man speaking to him feeling the urge to kill him take over he magically pulled out a dagger and stabbed the man in the chest, 

“Your Queen will do as I wish and secondly I am not asgardian.”

Loki then looked the man in the eye, twisting the dagger slowly smirking as he did before pulling straight out of the mans chest causing the man to fall straight to the fall with blood coming from his mouth.

“Now if anyone would kindly point me in the direction of your queen.” He spoke smoothly, “I will pay you in gold.” He added just to get a quicker response. 

“She’s up in the palace, it’s between the two mountains covered with snow. It’s past the forest.” One of the people spoke. 

Loki smirked as he made a huge pouch of gold appear with magic, looking out on to the people he threw the gold to the man who spoke as he grabbed a horse and rode off for the mountains.

Nearing the mountains, Loki shuddered slightly realising why The Dark Witch chose to live here it was secluded and no one knew of its location which in Loki’s mind meant she didn’t want people to know where she was or where the palace was. 

Upon reaching the gates to the palace, Loki saw two guards sitting proudly on his horse he walked the horse up to the gates and the guards,

“Who are you?!” One of the guards boomed.

Loki raised his brow as he looked at the slim man who yelled at him, “You’re queen will know exactly who I am.” He chimed. 

“We can’t let you in unless you can prove you are not Asgardian.” The second man looked up at Loki seeing his royal attire.

Loki sighed knowing he wasn’t going to see The Dark Witch unless he proved himself otherwise, he magically let his skin change blue and shot an ice blast at the gates, 

“Can an Asgardian do that?” He asked sarcastically showing the guards his blue skin. 

The guards jumped out the way of Loki’s ice blast seeing his blue skin then gave him a glare of disgust as one of them opened the gate and watched Loki rode through the gate and up to the palace where he got let in.

Entering the palace, Loki felt a surge of dark power around him knowing that The Dark Witch was close he looked up at the structure which constituted of Vanir construction and stone work the detail in the stone fascinated him before he looked up at the roof seeing paintings of The Dark Witch and her family. Walking through the large hall, Loki bumped in to one of The Dark Witch’s generals noticing he was walking towards the throne room he bumped in to Loki,

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The General asked. 

Loki stared him down thinking he was the general that kissed the queen, “I am King Loki and I have come to see your queen.” 

“She is in the throne room, let me take you there.” The general walked at a steady pace.

Loki followed him with caution, his green cape flowed with the slight wind going through the palace he looked out towards the view he saw the river running under the glass flooring before the general opened the large sliver door, 

“You May go in.” He stated

“Thank you.” Loki replied and walked into the large room with paintings of the Vanir covering the walls and a large golden throne which no one was sitting on, “You tricked me she isn’t here!!” He growled. 

The general frowned at him before a female entered the room, dressed in a purple and sliver dress with a sliver ribbon around her waist, “He never tricked you, King of Asgard. What are you doing in my humble palace?” She neared him with a glare in her eyes and used her magic to strangle him. 

“Ahhh ...its...to ...see that the... witch finally ...speaks!!” Loki snapped at her using his own magic to throw her off him.

Allianna landed on the stone floor with a bang, scraping her knee on the stone she growled at him as she got up, “You have no right to be here you are no king!” She lunged for him.

Loki repelled her and threw her in to the wall with such force she made the wall crack slightly hearing her not calling him a king caused his blood to boil, “You wouldn’t know, witch!! I came here to try and talk peace with you as a rightful king should do!!” 

 

Allianna groaned picking herself up and shaking her head for any rubble in her hair, she looked at Loki and scoffed before making her way to her throne but Loki grabbed hold of her arm causing Allianna to face him, looking at her deeply he saw how beautiful she really was, her porcelain skin was covered in cuts from where he had pushed her to the ground deciding he didn’t like her with such injuries he used his magic to heal her as he did he looked deeply in to her eyes seeing the pain and hurt she was feeling he then lifted his hand to her cheek and traced her dry lips with his thumb.

“Such beauty like yours shouldn’t be wasted.” He added.


	3. A Truce?

“You think I am pretty?” Allianna questioned him, trying to read him and figuring out whether he was being genuine or not before she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

Locking away his thoughts from her, Loki stroked her soft cheek with the pad of his thumb making Allianna sigh, “You will never know.” He leant down and gave her a peck on her lips.

“That is why you have hidden your thoughts so I do not find out.” Allianna smirked still feeling the touch of his kiss on her lips. 

“Clever girl, now are you going to listen to me and what I have to say or are you going to make me a very unhappy king and disobey me?” Loki towered above her, noticing his hand mark on her arm. 

Allianna chuckled as she gestured him to continue, “I am listening.” She replied as she advanced to the throne, “Oh and don’t think about lying to me, Loki. I can see through lies.” 

Loki suddenly looked at her, hearing her say his name for the first time was music to his ears it was like a melody he had never heard before like one which one hears on a rainy day. Watching her walk-up to her throne he saw how her slender body moved and how her dress complimented her figure before he slowly followed her, “Allianna, I would never lie to you, you have my word. The only ones that would lie to you is Odin and Thor, they wanted to use you for what you can do.” He spoke his voice of slight worry. 

“How can I trust you, god of mischief? How will I know you haven’t tricked me, you do have a reputation for being a trickster.” Allianna doubted him.

Feeling his heart break with her doubt of him Loki marched up to her and took her hands softly in his, “You can trust me because I’m going to kill Odin myself not only has he hurt you but her has hurt me as well and I intend on making him pay for that. Allianna, how can I trick someone who I treat as an equal? You are far to powerful and clever to be tricked.” 

 

Looking upon his features Allianna saw the pain he was hiding and the rage that wanted to be tamed feeling her gut wrench because she doubted him she took one of her hands out of Loki’s grasp and placed it on his cheek, moving a strand of his ebony hair to behind his ear whispering to him, “Let me help you, I’ve wanted Odin dead for as long as I can remember especially now he has killed my father.” 

Loki moved his cheek in to her hand turning his head ever so slightly to give her Palm a kiss, “Allie before we do anything, I must tell you something, something you or no one else knows about me.” He sighed looking at the stunning woman in front of him. 

“Let’s go somewhere a little more secluded, I know my generals will be in here soon to have a council meeting.” Allianna smiled at him.

Using her powers to transport them to the far woodlands surrounding the back of the castle, Allianna giggled to herself as she heard the trees speaking to her,

“Is this man your lover?” 

“No, no. He is a friend, he needs help.” 

“Just be careful, Purple. He is the god of lies and mischief after all.” 

“I know, I know . He hasn’t lied to me yet he seems genuine. I saw the pain he is hiding.” 

“Who you speaking to?” Loki asked, frowning because he thought she was talking to herself. 

“I’m talking to the trees, I hear them and we communicate with each other, they are rather sweet really.” Allianna chuckled, “Especially Adair he is the funniest and he looks out for me a lot.” She pointed to the biggest tree which looked rather interesting to Loki.

Sitting down next to Adair, Allianna gestured for Loki to sit next to her, “He won’t bite you.” She giggled in a childish way watching Loki being nervous about where to sit, “For a queen, you really are to kind and soft towards your people.” Loki stated as he sat right beside her. 

 

“I treat them as equals just as my father did. I really don’t see why other royals are so mean to their subjects, we are after all their subjects just as much as we are theirs.” Allianna smiled softly. 

Loki gaped at her response thinking of what he was like as a king, “You really have a relaxed attitude to ruling, I’ve never come across anyone who is like you.” 

“I am kind but I also punish if I have too.” Allianna quickly replied to his comment.

Fidgeting around slightly Loki was just wondering how to tell Allianna about his heritage and how she would react to seeing the real him, thinking to himself he looked down at the soft grass before using his magic to make the most beautiful purple flower appear with in the green as he picked it, “Never knew you could make flowers.” Allianna chirped. 

Loki smirked, “There is a lot you don’t know about me, Purple gem.” He gave her the flower, “A purple rose for a purple queen.” 

Allianna looked him straight in the eye as she took the flower, blushing furiously she asked, “What have I done to deserve the attention of the King of Asgard?” 

“Everything darling, I want to get to know you.” Loki answered sharply as he felt his heart beating faster with what he was about to say next,”But answer me one simple question darling, what do you think of the frost giants?”

Allianna was stunned at Loki’s reply knowing that she wanted to get to know him and was very curious about him also feeling like they connected made her open up to him a little more with her cheeks flushing slight she answered, “I actually get on with them rather well, I’m very good friends with Laufey. He has helped my father and me a couple of times and we have helped him. Vanahiem and Jotunhiem have a pact with each other, why do you ask?” 

 

Feeling a big relief coming off his shoulders he looked at Allianna and stood up making Allianna frown as she was going to stand up but Loki shook his head as his skin turned blue and his eyes a crimson red, “Because I am Laufey’s son.” He replied softly to her. 

 

Allianna bolted up to him and ran her hand over his ridged skin, making Loki flinch slightly but liking the warmth of her hand on his frozen cold skin, “You look beautiful if you don’t mind me saying. It’s just I’ve always had a fascination with Frost Giants.” She smiled at him as Loki changed back in to Aesir form, “You don’t think me a monster?” He quietly asked sadness filling him.

“A monster? Never, Loki you are beautiful in that form and whoever you choose to marry will have the best of both worlds. You certainly are a very handsome Aesir and you are certainly a very gorgeous frost giant.” Allianna hugged him softly. 

Loki’s heart fluttered with joy hearing her speak of him like that knowing that she was the one he wanted to marry he wrapped his arms around her and looked at her with a sincere smile on his face, “So does the Queen of Vanahiem want to help me on my quest?” He asked jokingly. 

 

“I would love to, King of Asgard.” Allianna replied with a bow.

 

Loki felt the sense of achievement wash over him knowing he had the most powerful woman on his side and ready to take down anyone in the way, watching how she moved when she stood up to her full height intoxicated him, her voice was like a musical melody he wanted to play over and over again, her body he wanted to make his temple he was bewitched by her beauty as her purple hair fell down her back.

“What are you thinking about, Loki?” Allianna startled him.

“Ehehehe, just business.” He smirked. 

Allianna shook her head at him playfully until she sensed something wasn’t right and one of her generals came runninlg out to find her, 

“My queen, we are under attack by the Asgardians.” He told her then glared at Loki.

Loki froze with horror hearing what was happing as he carefully watched Allianna, he gulped and bit his lip as Allianna ran inside the castle with Loki not far behind her, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back he looked deeply in to her eyes pleading with her, “This was not me, I know this may seem like it but what I said to you was genuine.” 

“LIAR! I SHOULD OF KNOWN YOU WOULD TRICK ME!!! YOU ARE A TRICKSTER I SHOULD OF KNOWN NOT TO TRUST YOU! GET OUT OF MY CASTLE BEFORE I KILL YOU!” Allianna screamed before bringing down some of the roof.

“AND YOU ARE A WEAK QUEEN! TO THINK I WOULD WANT YOU TO HELP ME KILL THE ALL FATHER!!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A GIRL!!!” Loki sneered at her before disappearing. 

Allianna fell to the floor on her knees, crying and feeling broken she used her powers to blow the walls out knowing the Asgardians were on the other side, watching the walls explode she wiped her tears away and walked to the council hall to see her Ari bowing down to someone who she didn’t recognise, 

“Who are you?” She asked.

“The man who created you, the man who sees everything but lurks in the shadows.” He replied not coming out of the darkness. 

“Show yourself.” Allianna ordered to the voice. 

The man compelled with her order and came out from where he was hiding, “As you command, your majesty.” 

Allianna stood proudly until she saw the man coming out from the shadows seeing how big and tall he was, his muscles were huge and big enough to break everything but she looked at his skin to discover it was purple just like her hair and eyes.

“Well?” The man spoke. 

“You was the one that made me?” She questioned. 

“Yes, little one. I assume you do not know who I am?” The man replied. 

“You are Thanos, a war lord and the dark lord of Titan, born to A’lars.” Allianna answered him. 

“My my you are a clever girl.” Thanos smiled and walked over to her, “I will give you a choice, my queen. Join me and everyone in your kingdom lives. Refuse me and you and your people will be extinct.” 

Allianna looked up at the war lord and then at Ari who nodded to her to say join him, “Lord Thanos, I do on the condition that my people do not get hurt.” 

“Come with me my child, we are going home.” Thanos smirked and walked away with Allianna close behind him. 

Back on Asgard, Loki wanted everyone who conspired against him killed on the spot, “Who ever went behind my back and attacked Vanahiem will be executed at dawn!!” He snarled at the people, “Oh the people hiding the traitors with also meet the same fate so to save your heads turn them in!” With that he marched back in to the throne room.

“My king you can not hold an execution with out trial. It’s against the law of Asgard.” One of the lords quivered. 

 

“Yes I can and I will. I am the king the law is what I say it is, they deserve to be executed for treason. I was very close at making a truce with Vanahiem and her queen and now that has been ruined by traitors.” Loki growled making the lord coward in fear. 

“Yes my king.” The old man bowed and slowly left the hall watching Loki sitting on the throne, smirking.


	4. Admittance.

__Standing on board the sanctuary, Allianna saw worlds she never knew existed seeing all the stars and how that would shine against the blackness of the sky but in her thoughts she thought about how deadly she could become if she was in the wrong hands, “Thanos, May I ask why you need me?” She questioned.

 

Thanos stood behind her his large hands touched her delicate shoulders as he held her tightly, “You are my rightful daughter, Allianna. I made you from a powerful stone called an infinity stone. You belong to me now.” He answered plainly.

Allianna shivered hearing his words walking away from him she sighed thinking about Loki and what he had told her she tried to talk to him through her telepathy,

“Loki, I know you probably hate me and don’t want to talk to me but you are the only one I can talk to through my mind. I am truly sorry for calling you a liar, I should of known that you wouldn’t attack me. I just want you to know that you will always be my friend.”

In Asgard, Loki stood above everyone on the balcony of the palace after catching all the people that took part in the attack on Vanahiem, smirking he looked down at the people then looked towards the executioner.

“Your majesty please reconsider. We only did that to protect ourselves against the Vanir.” One woman on the block pleaded.

Loki scoffed at her, “Execute her first!” He yelled towards the axe man.

The axe man nodded to Loki as he grabbed the young woman by her hair and roughly threw her down on her knees making sure her head was in line with his axe he looked up to Loki who raised his hand to signal him to get ready and lift the axe he sharply threw his hand down to order the man to lower the axe and swiftly decapitated the young woman making everyone scream.

After all the executions were over Loki had her Allianna choosing to ignore her, he went to his chambers were he was suddenly stopped by Thor, “Well well brother. I see you are finally with us again.” He quipped.

“You had no right to execute those people, Loki.” Thor grabbed him by the throat, “That little bitch has gotten to you. You would never become so dark.”

Loki pushed away from him, “I HAD EVERY RIGHT THEY COMMITTED TREASON UNLESS YOU RATHER HAVE YOUR SUBJECTS WALK ALL OVER YOU!! I HAVE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT LITTLE WITCH!!” He yelled.

“You are a talented liar, Loki.” Thor growled lunging for his brother but Loki saw it coming and moved out the way making Thor fly straight in to the wall.

Back on the sanctuary, Allianna walked in to her room knowing she hadn’t heard from Loki killed her, “He hates me.” She sobbed to herself before falling on to her bed, “The only one friend who didn’t see me as a monster and was like me and I ruined it.” She cried in to her pillow.

“Allianna!!” Thanos yelled, “I need you here!!” He pounded on her door.

“I’m coming father.” Allianna choked up as she got up and opened the door.

Thanos looked at her and frowned, “What is wrong my child? I have not ill treated you why are you crying?”

Allianna wiped her tears a way and stood straight and proud, “It’s nothing father just something stupid.” She bravely smiled.

“Good because I have just rescued an Asgardian who is in a bad shape, he appears to of fallen in to the void which was easy for me to get hold of him, I have revived him and made good use of him. I want you to torture him using your powers just to make sure he is compliant to me.” Thanos smirked towards his daughter.

Allianna was stunned at what Thanos had just said to her not knowing what to do she looked up at him, “You want me to torture someone you have just saved from the void?” She bit her lip waiting for his reply.

“Yes, with your powers I’m sure he will become obedient. Now go.” Thanos ordered.

Allianna did was asked of her and went to go meet this Asgardian who her father had captured making her way to the prisons she saw her adoptive brother Ebony standing to one side, “Well isn’t it the purple queen.” He teased her.

“What did you just call me?” Allianna questioned her brother knowing there was only one person in the entire universe who called her that and looking down her dress to see the purple rose that was still very much in bloom in her hand.

Ebony smirked at her, “A nickname of yours I believe.” He replied to her knowing she had to visit the prisoner he opened the door for her.

“You know you won’t win against me, Maw.” Allianna snarled giving him a glare as she walked in to the prison quarters.

Walking through Allianna saw all the prisoners that Thanos had kept on board the sanctuary hearing them whistling at her she went over to one of them, “Do you know where the Asgardian is being kept?” She questioned sweetly.

“You mean the fallen king of Asgard? Yeah he is being kept down in the bottom part of the quarters namely the dungeons. Why waste your time with him sweetheart when you can have me.” The prisoner neared her through his bars.

Allianna’s heart froze when she heard who the Asgardian was thinking that she has caused this she hit the prisoner coming on to her, “Not in your wildest dreams.” She snarled then ran into the dungeons to find the man her father spoke of, his wrists chained up to the ceiling so he couldn’t sit down, his legs chained to the floor and a muzzle round his face which was covered in burn marks.

When Loki saw Allianna a dark, cold stare covered his face as he tried to lunge for her but the chains stopped him seeing her walking over to him, he moved himself the best he could away from her which made Allianna break, “Loki, I’m sorry for everything that’s happened to you. You deserve none of this.” She tried not to cry as she removed the muzzle covering his mouth with her magic.

“Come to gloat, Dark witch. Whatever you have to do to me do it. It can’t be any worse then what your master has done to me!!” Loki snapped at her.

“He clearly wants you to do something.” Ebony chuckled from behind Allianna.

Allianna looked at her adopted brother then at Loki, raising her hand towards Loki’s forehead and her purple magic emitting from her fingers she pressed her hand down on Loki’s head which made him hiss out in pain, “Oh yeah frost giants don’t like the heat do they?” She laughed while her other hand was burning she placed it on Loki’s back earning her a scream which was so bad she could tell how much pain he was in. Trying not to let her emotions cloud her vision Allianna tortured Loki all the more, his screams were dry and agonising, his eyes red and burning from all the tears he had cried feeling her stop Loki fell limp, his body had given up covered in burns and bruises, his hair completely disheveled and covering his face.

Allianna admired what she had done but her heart was broken she wanted to be in Loki’s place she knew she was a bad person and what ever was to come her way she knew she deserved, sitting beside Loki she heard Thanos behind the door as he entered the room he saw Loki had completely given up so he grabbed his hair to make the god look up to him, “Are you ready to follow my orders?” He questioned.

“What do you want me to do?” Loki questioned him as he looked over at Allianna which Thanos noticed but not mentioning it.

“There is an infinity stone called the Tesseract on a planet known as earth. I want you to collect the stone then you will have the kingdom you so badly want.” Thanos answered him plainly, handing him over a sceptre, “This is to lead the Chitauri when they are on earth.”

Loki accepted the sceptre and held it firmly in his hand, “Will I be accompanied or will I be alone?” He asked curiously.

“You will work alone.” Thanos told him knowing the god had something kind of feelings for Allianna.

“Father, what if he fails? I can do the job so much better.” Allianna piped up.

Loki growled at her, “Why would a witch such as yourself go looking for something less powerful then herself? I bet you wouldn’t know what it is.” He jested.

“Because fallen king of Asgard, I was made by what it is you are looking for I can sense the others when I am close to them. Thanos, I would be a much better candidate then this battered god.” She bowed down to her father.

 

Loki ignored her then watched her bow down to the dark lord, reading her mind he saw that deep down she was scared of him and he had some hold over her but he wasn’t sure what it was so he decided he wanted Allianna to go with him.

“Mighty Thanos, I would be honoured if Lady Allianna was to join me. She’s right, she knows what to to look for and if she can sense the stone we can retrieve the stone and hand it over to you.” Loki perked up.

Allianna stood back to her full height, “For once he is right father.” She walked over to the asgardian god.

Thanos groaned and shook his head, “Fine you both may go but know if you both fail me. I will have pleasure in killing one of you.” He smiled darkly.

“We will not fail you father.” Allianna vowed to him.

 

Landing on Earth, Allianna looked at her surrounds as Loki magically changed in to a pure black Midgardian suit, seeing they landed in a base she went to walk on further but was grabbed by a pair of strong hands which pinned her against the wall.

“You really are something are you, Dark Witch. You think I’m going to let you get away with what you did to me?” Loki sneered nearing her darkly.

“Oh gone back to calling me Dark Witch again, you don’t understand my actions Loki. You could never understand me!!” She cried.

Loki grabbed her throat tightly, “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t snap your neck.” His voice sent chills down Alllianna’s spine.

“Because you would be lost with out me if you killed me. I read your mind Loki when you left me that day it killed you, like it killed me.” Allianna replied tears forming in her eyes.

Loki threw her across the room, “Now whose lying? I would be very happy if you died. At least then I wouldn’t have to put up with you!” He kicked her in the ribs making her cry out in pain.

“Says the trickster who has to trick his way through life!! You are nothing more then a jotun runt who was left to die! I wonder why daddy did not want you!!” Allianna screamed at him knowing she had taken it one step to far then walked away from him feeling completely heartbroken.

 

Loki watched her, his anger getting the better of him so he raced up to her and tackled her to the floor, chaining her to the floor so she knew how he felt as his hands came up the side of her body, softly and sensually he gliding his large hand over her hip, rubbing her pelvic bone. Allianna squirmed truing to break free of the chains but Loki smiled darkly, “You are not going anywhere my flightless dove. I want you to feel how I felt when you tortured me.” Allianna gulped staring at him with fear in her eyes she did not recognise the man on top of her even though a heat rose in her center. “Why I do believe you are liking this. Being chained down with me on top of you darling. I can smell your essence.” He bent down and nibbled her earlobe, whispering in to her ear, “I’ve always wanted to be the first to bed you. Making love to you slowly, _intimately_.”

Allianna gasped at what he had just whispered, “Then unchain me, Loki. We can make love together.” She looked up at him her knees buckled which Loki noticed then moved his hand down to her knee, he looked down at her and reading her mind he knew she was being genuine to him so he unchained her so she could cuddle him.

Allianna loved how well she seemed to fit into him and how parts deep within her body began to betray her, feeling herself getting wet from his touch she bit her lip making Loki alert to how she felt as he noticed her legs shuffling about.

Hearing a dark laugh come from Loki, Allianna wondered what made him laugh, “You know your making me horny don’t you?” She questioned as Loki rather enjoyed to see her tremble which made him push her on to to floor as he started to

peel away the fabric of her lace dress which was around her neck. Finally feeling his hand sensually around her neck, Allianna gave out a slight moan which made Loki ravage her neck while his hand made way down to her toned stomach but feeling it was to slow he began to dip lower, floating over the rest of the dress that covered her so innocent woman hood.

Loki rubbed teasingly small circles to show a hint of what would come before roughly grabbing her woman hood through the fragile dress. A soft yet gentle whimper left Allianna’s thin lips as his grip tighter, “This little gem is now mine, no one will ever dare touch you.” Loki roughly turned Allianna around so he could pin her to him so she could feel him grinding his hard member in to her ass, feeling it growing more hard and erect through his suit trousers. Allianna’s hands grabbed his, trying to pull him closer to her as he lent down and began softly kissing and sucking at her neck.  
“Please, Loki I want you. I’ve always wanted you.” Her voice was soft and pleasing as Loki’s lips teased the back of her neck so beautifully it was sending waves of pleasure through the young queen.  
“Good. Because I don’t intend on letting you go until I have had you and you are screaming out my name.” Loki growled and bent her over.  
Loki magically made some soft pillows appear so Allianna could have something to grab on to as he brought one of his large hands up to one of the small globes of her bum and gently spanked her, “Hey!” Allianna cried out making Loki chuckle, “Did you like that darling? Did you like your king spanking you?” He teased, ”Hmmmnnn.” Came Allianna’s reply.  
“What did you say daring? You didn’t quite form a word.” Loki taunted her before smacking her bum again. “Let me help you get back to forming words again.” He pulled her up roughly by placing a hand on her throat, looking behind her, Allianna saw Loki fully erect moving her hand behind her she magically moved his trousers and began stroking him, “You are a big boy aren’t you.” She pulled him down and kissed him but Loki looked at her, “I wish we had more time but I need to be inside you right now or I fear I will not last.” Loki panted and moved his hand to the womanhood and plunged in two of his large fingers finding her slippery wet, he worked his long fingers deep within her finding it easy to slide them in and out of her keeping her spread open to him, “Do I really make you this wet my little darling?” His voice dripping with desire.

Her scent was driving him crazy, feeling Allianna bucking her hips in to him and her pussy clamping his fingers, Loki dug his fingers in deeper but then had a different idea he slowly took his fingers out of Allianna which made her sigh and feel empty but Loki turned her around and softly pushed her on to the floor and between the pillows, “Darling, do you know what they call me besides the god of Mischief?” He asked softly, “All I know you as is the god of Mischief.” Allianna replied, “They call me Slivertongue. You are about to find out why.” Loki’s eyes sparkled with lust as he lent down between Allianna’s opened legs, holding her legs tightly Loki flicked her clit with his tongue before diving straight in to her, “Ohhhhhhhh Loki!!!!” Allianna screamed, grabbing on to his dark locks as he looked up at her with a hint of darkness in his look, his once green eyes where now an icy blue, “That’s a good girl, moan for me, moan for your king.” Loki purred as he lapped up what was coming out of her like kitten before withdrawing his tongue and kissing her deeply so she tasted herself on him as he moved his cock to her entrance he gently rubbed the swollen head which was covered in precum against her dripping opening, “This will hurt a little, my dove but once the pain subsides you will feel the greatest pleasure and be begging for me to do it more.” He assured her as he thrusted his entire length into her, causing Allianna to cry out and bite her lip so hard it drew blood trying to accommodate his entire length inside her she wiggled about a little trying to get comfortable with him being inside of her, “Please move, Loki. It will help with the pain.” Allianna sobbed slightly. Loki saw the tears in her eyes and saw the blood he has caused on the floor and his length slowly taking himself out of her, he straddled her and picked her up, “I’m sorry, Allianna. I shouldn’t of done that to you I should of been more careful. I’ve just been thinking of this moment for so long I let my thoughts run away with me and I hurt you.” He spoke holding her tightly as he got her to face him and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb but Allianna grabbed his hand, “Loki, you do not need to be sorry. I am to sensitive I have been wanting this for a while too. I just never knew how big you are.” She looked at him then had an idea. Turning him round she laid him on the floor and straddled him, “Let me make it up to you.” She smiled making Loki growl and grab her hips tightly, “You are the only one that can do this to me.” He told her, “Now ride me.” He ordered.

“As you wish, my king.” Allianna bowed her head and lifted herself on to him, slowly impaling herself on to his length making both of them moan in unison, “Lokiiiiiiiii........” Allianna moaned, “Move...” Loki groaned as he grabbed her sides he thrusted up in to her gently and holding on to her as she moved her hips on him

Loki watched as Allianna rose him, each movement of her hips felt like a wave of electric going through him, he finally had the dark witch tame to his will, he knew she loved him and he loved her in just the same way seeing her dance on top of him he quickly flipped her over causing her to cry out, “My turn.” He pinned her down, his hands on her shoulders as her legs were wide open for him, each deep thrust he caused made Allianna mewl, “Shush shush my little dove I’m here .” He cooed as he picked up the pace and began to pound into her feeling her woman hood clenching at him and milking him knowing she was close he pulled her up, “Say my name, petal.” He bit down on her bottom lip, Allianna just let out a moan but Loki was not having that so he thrusted harder in to her and commanded, “Say my name!” Allianna looked up at the god fucking her feeling him inside her womb she grabbed on to his hair causing him to growl lustfully, “LOKI!!!” She screamed,  
“WHO IS YOUR KING!!!” Loki bellowed out in a roar that could be heard for miles, “YOU ARE LOKI!!!!” Allianna replied biting down on his shoulder. That is what brought Loki and Allianna to their climaxes, “I want you to come before me, my pet. I want you to walk around knowing that a god has laid his seed deep with in you.” Loki held her down, every movement he made was powerful and timed all it took for allianna to climax was Loki whispering, “I will be doing this to you every night after we have completed our mission. I will fuck you in every way possible.” With that Allianna let out a piercing scream and released her come on to Loki’s length, “Loki...” She shook which was want Loki wanted which was enough to make him climax, softly still thrusting into Allianna until he came undone his hot seed lining her womb. His cock still pulsing inside her as he gently took himself out of her.

“I love you, Allianna.” Loki looked at her his eyes deep with regret with what he had said about her.

“I don’t deserve your love Loki. I don’t deserve you. You are to good for me. I hurt you in the most disgusting way I don’t know why you still like me.” Allianna sadly looked at him.

“Allianna do not say that. I like you because you own up to your mistakes, you are a fantastic queen. You are strong and level headed. You did what you did to me because Thanos has a hold on you and I wish to know what it is.” Loki took her hand.

Allianna held his hand, “I can’t tell you if I did he will kill me.” She squeezed his hand tightly, Loki looked down at her and understood that she would tell him in her own time.


	5. On the run.

“Where shall we go?” Allianna held Loki’s hand making the god jump slightly not expected her to make such a move. 

“We have to go find that stone.” Loki told her, squeezing her hand tightly then looked down at her, her purple eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room before walking with her through the corridors. 

Allianna sighed not wanting to find the stone just wanting to be back on Vanahiem where she belonged along side her people, “Loki.” She called softly.

Loki heard her soft voice then stopped in his tracks to face the young queen, “What is it, Allianna?” He questioned sensing her fear of her father.   
“Let’s not find that stone, let’s not do any of this. It’s not us, we are better then that.” Allianna shivered with fear, her voice was covered in doubt. 

Loki looked at her and smiled, placing his hand on her cheek and softly rubbing it he kissed her, “Allianna, I never knew you was one to doubt?” He rested his forehead on hers. 

“Ohhhh she’s always doubting aren’t you, Dark witch.” A deep voice spoke from the shadows, “She even doubts your love for her, Loki.” 

Loki frowned and pushed Allianna behind him, shielding her from who ever was talking, “She would never doubt me! She has no reason to!” He growled at the voice.

 

Allianna placed a hand on his shoulder as a way of telling him to calm down as she appeared from behind him, “I never doubt Loki’s love for me nor do I doubt myself. Who ever you are show yourself then maybe we can have a fair fight.” 

“Why don’t you come out and face her, brother...” Loki sneered.

Thor knew his cover was blown so he came out of his hiding space and saw Loki and Allianna together causing him to smile , “I see you finally shagged her brother, like you always wanted to seeing as you both are so much alike. Oh did she say anything useful while you was pumping in to her.” He chuckled not realising Loki has fallen in love with her. 

 

Loki lunged for him with his sceptre in his hand his stabbed Thor in the side, “I WOULD NEVER USE HER LIKE THAT!!!! SHE IS NOT ONE OF YOUR WHORES THAT TELL YOU EVERYTHING EVERY TIME YOU SLIP YOUR DIRTY DICK INSIDE OF HER!!!” He roared, his blood boiled as he tried to kill his so called brother not noticing someone behind Allianna.

“Let him go..” A female spoke, “Or your pretty girlfriend dies.” She grabbed Allianna by her waist and shoved a gun in to her neck causing Allianna to flinch in pain.  
Loki looked up hearing the female and saw what she was doing to Allianna, his heart thumped when he saw the fear in Allianna’s eyes as he looked down at Thor, “Really Thor? You sent Freya the most dirtiest whore in Asgard to try and attack the most beautiful woman in the nine realms? I am so disappointed in you.” He chuckled, slicing his throat slightly.

“Only you would know how much of a whore I am, Loki after all you did shag me more times then your brother.” Freya chuckled before looking at Allianna, “Sorry darling you wasn’t the first girl he shagged after all. Shame you are such a beautiful looking thing.” She cooed but Allianna decided she wasn’t having anything to do with her so she used her power to push Freya off her and send her smashing through the window and to a ten foot drop. Looking at Loki then magically disappearing as she knew exactly where the stone was.

“Looks like you lost her, brother. She isn’t as loyal as she looks.” Thor laughed.

“She is more loyal then you and I put together. She would never hurt a soul not for anyone unless she truly had to unlike us. She is everything we are not, Allianna can admit her mistakes.” Loki swiped at him. 

“She clearly doesn’t love you as much as she says she does. Did you ever think that she may of just used you because that’s what witches do.” Thor just laughed at his younger bother.

Loki felt his rage building knowing Allianna loved him he punched Thor, “The only reason she disappeared was because of YOU! We was happy together, why can’t you just let me be happy for once?” He walked away knowing the job he had to do for Thanos but his main priority was finding Allianna. 

Sensing the stone was within her reach Allianna looked around the base to see if anyone was following her, seeing if the entrance was clear she manipulated the computer with her powers and opened the vault door to where the Tesseract was being held, “You are mine now.” She whispered to herself as she walked in to the vault and saw the blue glow of the stone in her eye line before hearing a crash inside the vault and a voice saying,   
“The intruder is in here somewhere, the suspect is female, five foot six, purple hair, slim yet athletic and powers that can bring down a building.” 

Allianna preened at the description they gave of her, flaunting herself across the room she changed her appearance to look like a shield agent and went up to them with a sadistic smile on her face, “I believe I saw someone who matched that description heading towards the outer building she seemed to be in a hurry.” She pointed at the door that she walked through as to lead the shield agents off track and gain her enough time to get at the Tesseract.

The blue glow of the Tesseract enchanted Allianna taking the glowing cube she smirked to her self, “You certainly are very beautiful I can see why my master wants you but unfortunately you are mine now.” She cooed as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist causing her to gasp suddenly, “The Tesseract belongs to us, my little dove.” The voice whose arms wrapped around her waist replied. 

“You came for me..” Allianna whispered not turning around. 

“Of course I did, I wouldn’t leave my beautiful dove alone in a place crawling with shield agents.” Loki turned her around to face her, the blue glow of the Tesseract shining on Allianna’s features. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you, Loki.” She sighed, sadness covered her features. 

“Do not apologise Allianna, I blame Thor for everything he has done to us but for now we can leave that to one side we have what we came for and we have to deliver it to Thanos.” Loki went to take the Tesseract but Allianna stopped him.

“We must NEVER give this to Thanos. I know it’s power and the power it holds is dear. Loki if Thanos was to ever get hold of this he will destroy every realm and everyone on it. He wants to commit genocide. We can’t be the reason he succeeds.” She tried to reason with him.

Loki smiled knowing Allianna never wanted to be a bad person, he placed his hand on her cheek and used his other hand to take the Tesseract from her, “Then we shall keep it safe and away from him.” He agreed to her reasoning not telling her the real reason he took it.

“Loki, please look after her she is after all my family kind of. I don’t want to lose her.” Allianna looked up towards her lover, “Her name is the space stone.” 

“She will be safe with me I promise.” Loki assured her now changing his mind about his original plan to give it to Thanos he took Allianna’s hand softly, “Now let’s go create some chaos.” He whispered, “I would love to my king besides who can not love a little chaos?” Allianna giggled. 

Bursting through the doors with her magic knocking the doors off their hinges, Allianna looked around her then towards her lover before smiling at him, “Get her!! That’s the witch Thor has told us about!” A man dressed in red and gold armour spoke, “But Tony she is dangerous how are we going to contain her especially if she is with someone else?” Another man who was dressed in blue questioned. 

“That someone else is my adopted brother, Loki. He is under her spell, she’s a very powerful witch that can cause even the greatest god to fall.” Thor explained while keeping his eyes out for his brother. 

“Oh you fool. Allianna never put a spell on me, I fell in love with her very simply we understand one another.” Loki chuckled as he crept up behind Thor and stabbed him, “And you will never get near her again, not for as long as I live.” He growled looking towards the other two men. 

“Ring a ring a roses.” Alllianna sung running around them and destroying everything in her sight and killed many people,noticing Loki she ran over to him and took off her necklace giving it to him. 

Loki frowned at her and wondered why she would give him the necklace, “Allianna why?” He held the charm in his hand.

“Trust me.” Was all Allianna said as she grabbed Loki and teleported to a underground house leaving the three men baffled and confused.

“Who was she?” The man in the iron suit asked.

“Her name is Allianna, she is the queen of Vanahiem a realm not far from Asgard, she is a very powerful being. I read something about her being made from something called an infinity stone but I’m not sure which one created her or who created her.” Thor explained.

“Then why is she is and with your adopted brother? What is it they want?” The other man questioned the god. 

“I believe that Loki has always had a soft spot for Allianna, after the Aesir and Vanir war he found her and rescued her for us to bring back to Asgard but he got captured by her beauty. I am guessing Loki wants vengeance on me for what I did to Allianna.” Thor answered. 

“Oh great so we have one pissed off god that wants revenge for you hurting his girlfriend. How amusing.” The iron man spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Thor frowned then shrugged at Tony, “Are you going to help or not?” He asked anger slowly building. 

“We will help you because they have stolen a very powerful object which should not be in their hands.” Steve replied. 

 

In their underground bunker, Loki look at Allianna and went to give her necklace back but Allianna shook her head, “I want you to keep it, Loki.” Loki looked baffled at her, “But why? You have always have had it on you since I first saw you.” He answered. 

“Because the purple gem inside it is the stone was I made from. It’s the only thing that can kill me, I shrunk it down to look like a crystal so no one will get suspicious of it besides I want to give it to you because I want you to know I can trust you and you can trust me.” Allianna looked up in to Loki’s green eyes and put her hand on his cheek then stroking it softly. 

 

“Allianna, I trust you with my life. I will look after it with everything I have.” Loki assured her, kissing her palm softly as he took both her hands and dragged her in to the spare room noticing the scientists looking at them , “Just Make sure the plans go ahead and run smoothly I want them done by tonight!” Loki growled at one of the scientist working on the Tesseract.

 

“Just be careful of her!!” Allianna cried, “She is my family.” She poked her head out from behind the bedroom door. 

“You heard the lady.” Loki snapped.

Allianna pulled Loki in to the room and used her powers to close the door, kissing him roughly she bit his bottom lip causing Loki to groan in her mouth, moving his hand up her short dress he could feel her arousal growing with every second with every kiss even more when he moved her panties to one side and used two of his slender digits to slowly rub her already swollen clit which Loki knew she loved, “I won’t let you cum yet, dove. It will be no fun for you to cum on my fingers and not my cock.” Loki purred as he nuzzled against her neck, sniffing the delicate smell of her perfume, growling before pushing her against the wall roughly, “I will take you against this wall and I will make you cum as you beg me to place my seed inside you.” He roughly bit her neck leaving dark busies.

“Please take me, Loki. I’m dying to have you inside me.” Allianna cried softly, pulling her dress up and ripping off her panties making Loki groan and snatch her panties out of her hand, “I will have great pleasure to take a whore like you.” He growled and picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his hips.   
He positioned her so she could wrap herself around him as she was impaled onto his large cock. 

“Aaaaahhhh.” Allianna cried grabbing on to Loki’s shoulders tightly. 

“Shhhhhh my dove, I have you. We don’t want all the scientists hearing what we are doing and distracting them for their work.” He purred, thrusting in to her so rough that it knocked the wind out of Allianna’s lungs, “Loki....” She moaned feeling Loki’s large hands keeping her in place along with his body. 

“You are such a good girl for me. Look at you, moaning and shaking under. Our bodies entwined with each other while every one is working. You like sleeping with the boss. Don’t you? You whore.” He whispered darkly knowing Allianna could take what he gave her. 

Allianna bucked her hips against him trying to get some power on him, “Yes my king, I love sleeping with you and you ordering me about.” She moaned in to Loki’s ear, squeezing him with her thighs.   
Loki moved one of his hands from above Allianna’s head and pressed his fingers on her lips making her suck on them. Moving his lean hips into her more and grinding deep within her he was hitting all the right spots within Allianna making her throw her head against the wall and her eyes rolled back. Giving Loki all the sense of achievement knowing he had her in every way possible.   
“Everything about this feels like a dream. We are together like this.” She moaned with each thrust Loki gave her. 

“Does it feel like a dream? Are we not really in a state of passion with me between your slender legs, my helpless dove. Am I not really kissing your neck so badly that you will have marks in your neck.” Loki growled and deeply thrusted in her causing her to scream. 

Allianna had no idea how she could keep up, Loki was an amazing yet demanding lover he was her Dom with her as his submissive but she loved it she was always wanting a man that could tame her and Loki was the perfect one.   
‘Oh fuck, Loki!!” Allianna screamed bitting down on her lip so hard it bled which Loki smirked and licked up her blood. Watching him caused Allianna to groan softly but tasting her blood caused Loki’s cock start to pulse with in her depths. 

“Milk my cock darling, I’m about to smear your womb with my seed.” Loki darkly whispered, his jotun side slightly showing. All Loki wanted was to let all the world know he was fucking the most powerful and most beautiful woman in all the realms.   
One last Dark moan matched with one deep thrust deep with in her walls, Loki stilled and shot his warm, hot seed covering her womb.

Allianna cried out loud feeling his hot seed inside her, “Ohhhhh Loki, I love you.” She purred feeling Loki give her a soft thrust before taking himself out of her and tucking himself inside his leather trousers. 

“I love you too, Allianna. Now let’s get you to bed.” Loki picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story isn’t checked. I’m writing on my phone until I get my laptop but once I get my laptop I will write a little more.


End file.
